Ones Silence, Another's Domain
by Kabutomushi
Summary: I scavenged for solitude in the refuge of my happiness only to be denied it. My name is Amu Hinamori, 16 years old and currently.. Deaf. I ended up in the place my now passed father last spoke of.. The Tsukiyomi residence.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Quick Authors Note:

I would like to make a habit of ending each chapter with a quote of my own making. Now Enjoy~~\

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR IT'S CHARACTERS . sadly..

Full Summary:

I can never quite recall... The voices of my loved ones. Nor can I have a satisfying experience when watching others talk. I do however plan to find peace with my current state. The possibility of me becoming deaf had only dumbfounded me at first, but due to the events that followed I had seen I was foolish.

Leaving me alone with a devastated mother due to my fathers passing, as well as her daughters condition, which would be me, only stimulated more horrific events. So here i am, Amu Hinamori a currently deaf 16 old telling my story which i wish not be pittied. For i found people who did not care for my voice, but did however care for me.

Chapter 1. Introduction.

PLEASE DO NOTE! LISTEN UP! THIS INTRODUCTION MIGHT BE A LITTLE LONG DRAGGED, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IM INEXPERIENCED IN INTTRODUCING BACK GROUND INFO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WAIT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE UP SHORTLY! VERY SHORTLY!

Amu's point of view.

I had once been positive to a large extent. Loving the every bit of my life. The peope who were in it, as well as the people who surrounded it. But things had changed and me who had seeked refuge in the solitude of my happiness had then been rejected.

I was 12 , an age where all you want is acceptance of the world and yourself. Where you come to face the world which you sought a place in. My place was denied. So I will start of by telling the reason of it all.

I sat quietly in the car with my father along side me, I was currently reading a book which my teacher had claimed I would fine intrueging. My father Tsumugu Hinamori hummed to a tune as he tapped his finger on the leather of the strearing wheel. I had finished yet another day at school, my sixth grade graduation would be comming up soon and our teachers were engulfing us with the fact that middle school was close. I however had been completely aware , I was quite exited. But nevertheless I decided to not worry, for it was in my parents eyes it was still quite a ways away.

"Amu?" I was quickly snapped back to reality at my fathers voice.

"Hmm?" I simply replied as I was then engulfed by the books pages.

"Me and mother were thinking of staying at the Tsukiyomi residence this summer"

My head snapped up and a slight grin spread across my thin lips.

He continued "I think it would be nice to see them all again, don't you think? I'm sure Utua and Ikuto have missed you greatly as well as Nagihiko and Kukai"

"That wonderfull papa, but i'm wondering why the sudden change of thought? You and mama had been set on going to America as a family experience trip"

My father looked deep in thought for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Well since we have quite a buisy period comming up, with you going to middle school and my promotion and all, we thought it would be a nice idea to spend some good familily quality time together.

I nodded seeming content with the idea and pondered for a moment. I haden't seen any of them since my 8th birthday, and I was now estatic to see them all again. I went back to reading my book.

"Amu get down, now" I was shocked at my fathers voice.

"why papa?"

His face was tight and his lips were pulled into a thin straight line as he gripped the steering tighter. "Amu do as papa says"

I gave a slight nod and proceeded to unbuckle my seatbelt and quickly slide onto my feet and curl up in a ball. I peered up and saw my dads eyes glisten with fear. He glanced at me a threw a nice hartwarming smile, and everything went black.

I carefully opened my eyes as i saw blobs of color in a blur, i blinked a couple times and fully opened my eyes to then be horrified by the view. The noises were muffled but i could sence people yelling. I was frozen as i was only distanced by a few feet from my dead father. His face was staring blankly at me and his eyes were now but emplty voids. His skin was sratched and his clothes were now drenched by a red liquid.. What was that.. it took a few second for it to sink in as my mind was just starting up. Blood. I ripped my eyes away from the corpse as my body filled with panic. I scanned my suroundings slowly sitting up. I was sore and parts of my skin were burning with the sensation of gravel. Lights were flashing all around me and people we starting to come closer.. Further up 2 cars had apeared to colide and were now a disastrous mess. i glanced back at my father and everything clicked. He was dead. No that can't be true, there's no way I cheerefully tried to convince myself. But my eyes proved me wrong. I covered my mouth but my efforts we futile as i let out a horrified scream. Wait.. it was silent... everything was silent. I looked around desperately as i clasped my thraot and spoke again. i coudn't hear anything. The conclusion drew to me. I Amu Hinamori got into a car crash, lost her father, and is now deaf.

Well there you have it, the beginning of my story.I could go through the hospital presedures, my first stages of grief and whatnot. But those aren't experiences i'd like to relive or learn from at the current moment.

The year of my 15th was yet another year of drastic change. You see after my fathers passsing and my newly aplied condition my mother did her best to cope with it all, that summer I had to start learning Sign Language which at first was a great struggle. And you can see I didn't go to the Tsukiyomi residence that summer, in fact my mother was planning on never seeing them again. She had informed them of my fathers death, and told them we were all doing fine. She had emphasized on the "Amu is fine" since she didn't want to inform them of my current condition. My mother had been extremely touchy about it for the past three years. I HAD to go to a special middle school with children who were "like me".

I despised it, those teachers... They always looked upon us in pity. I hated pity. I think I hated that the most out of all that had happened. Like I was some sort of pathetic creature. . And let me just tell you, my mom was the worst of them all. She treated me like a fragile feather that could break any second. I wasn't allowed to go outside much, and when I was I was under close watch. It was aggravating. And then, 4 moths before my 16th birthday me and my mom got into an argument, not rare to tell you the truth but this one had more severe consequences.

I had hinted my mother for weeks about the fact i wanted to go to a normal school. I had told here I could improve my lip reading skills over the summer, and that I could communicate with the teachers on paper. Each time I had brought up the topic she had smiled and shrugged it off with a "we'll see dear".

That was the night I confronted her about it, the night everything took a turn for the worst or possibly the better. After we fought for what seemed like hours simply signing the conversation like we always did. Until she did something that scared me the most, she started talking, i presume yelling according to her facial expressions. I had cowered back and started crying and we had sat there in what seemed an infinite silence. Until she put a smile on her face and told me she had to pick some stuff up at the supermarket and i could go on ahead to bed. I just shrugged her strange behavior of and dozed off into a cozy heartwarming sleep unaware of my mother slamming the door shut.

This is where everything changed. The next morning she was gone, she left. Her necessities were all taken with her and she simply left me a note on the table with a 'Sorry' and a phone number. I thought she was stupid for I couldn't communicate with the person on the other line. But since it was the only thing that my mother had given me at the current moment I decided to dial it not knowing, in a matter of days i'd leave the city to go live somewhere else.

Well there you have it.

It was a bit long but the next probably will be a little shorter and less rushed. Or is it too short?

I'd just like to explain that throughout the story everything will be explained in greater detail :3 about her hospital and school experiences and such. Also next chapter i will be introducing the Tsukiyomi family And you favorite Cat boy:3 Mwuahaha. that is where the real fun begins.

Please review :) I'd love some feedback.

Oh and as reply to Yancelebi: Oops xD my mistake.. fixed it :P

Quote of the chapter:

It takes a great deal of courage to led others mend you, and an even greater deal to mend yourself.


	2. Chapter 2 Before The Silence

AUTHORS NOTE~~~~

Let the real story begin!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA :3

Ikuto P.O.V

While Kukai and Utua were arguing back and forth about which movie to pick I was sitting on the chair near the stereo set watching the two as I mused myself. Never gets old..

I got up and walked towards the kitchen when i spot Nagihiko sitting at the dining table staring intensly at the books before him. I strode over the marble floors as i lean across his shoulder. He obviously noticed me since he let out a deep sigh but he kept his eyes fixed strongly on the pages.

"What ar.." But i was cut off.

"studying, now go away!" he said hastily.

"your no fun..." i mumbled but i trailed back towards the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet as i heard the phone ringing. At that same time my mother came strolling into the kitchen. I swept past the phone and pressed the speaker button and opened the fridge. My mother gave me a disapproving stare since she preferred it if i didn't put in on speakers incase it's a family related matter. I just shrugged it off as she went to pick up the device. I poured myself some milk and threw back about half the glass to calm my thirst.

I looked up from my glass to find my mom staring wide eyed at the screen.

i gulped down the rest and placed the glass on the counter.

"Mom?"

She swallowed hard and took a shaky breath as she slowly put the phone to her ear.

I walked up to her and leaned my ear to the other side not acknowledging the fact she was trying to swat me away with her hand.

We only heard soft choked up sobs coming form the other line.

"Hello?. my mother asked a little loudly.

"H... H...He...Hel..p " We heard a hoarse rough but female voice say.

" Midori? Amu?" She was started to get panicky.

The woman stayed silent and then the line went dead.

My mother removed the phone from her ear and stared at the screen which had showed the Hinamori residence caller ID just a moment ago. I look worriedly at my mother who was doing her best to recompose herself.

"I... I think that was Amu.."

AMU P.O.V

I had only put the phone to my ear to find my efforts were futile as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't hear anyone talk, let alone hear it ring at all. I had tried my best to speak but to me it was unknown if the words had even escaped my lips. It terrified me. I suddenly felt exhausted.. I'm sure mom will be back soon. There's no way she'd just leave... I reassured myself. I decided to wait on the couch for her as i calmed myself down. But sleep claimed me instead.

IKUTO P.O.V

Mother had told us all to go upstairs so she could discuss matters with dad. But the stubborn kid I was I, I 'declined' that offer. The living room lights were on and I stood around the corner so i would not be noticed.

"I think it was definitely Amu.. or maybe even Midori..In either case I need to go there to see if everything is alright. I need to.."

Dad gave a reassuring nod and put his arm around her shoulder as they sat in silence

Mom had left the following day and had informed us she'd be back in most likely 3 days, but it also depended on the situation..

Three days had passed and it was now Tuesday. I didn't dwell on the matter I after all had more 'Important' matters at hand. Video games.

My phone vibrated as i was making my way downstairs , once there i took it out and read over the message.

Ikuto-

Tell Utua to prepare the guest bedroom, her phones dead to i'm giving you the responsibility of handing over the message. I'll be back in the evening. Make sure theres no friends in the house. Love you.

~Mom.

The part about Utuas phone being dead didn't surprise me, she used it way to much resulting in it often being dead. However the part of the Guest bedroom did...

I delivered the message to Utua and then proceeded to play Skyrim.

And thus the evening came.

Me dad, Utua, Kukai, And Nagihiko we sitting in the living room playing cards, when we heard the front door softly opening and closing. And in the hallway appeared my mothers now Tired, worn out upset face. Her eyes were filled with something I couldn't quite place. And beside her, a slender girl with vibrant pink hair that ended at her shoulder blades, her eyes were hidden beneath her hair. But one she looked up. They were cold.. empty voids..Filled with ice..And fear.

"Amu.."

Well sorry it's a little short :3 I have a trip tomorrow. But maybe i'll update either way. If peole even know this story exists.. haha.

Please review :3

Quote of the chapter:

Help will be granted..To those who are brave enough to claim it..


End file.
